Changing Destiny's Will
by Descender Lazaris
Summary: Sora's been on the dumps ever since Aki left. Meanwhile all sorts of strange shenanigans have been happening. More importantly, who is this man who knows so much about Sora Aoi? And why is he continuously following him? Could he be a killer, a rapist… or another force? AkiXSora, Omniscient OC.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Whew, this is my first Aki Sora fic so excuse the shitty quality. I just finished reading the whole manga and it was awesome.

* * *

_"We have to part ways. It's for the better."_

At the sound of that phrase, Aki stared blankly at her younger brother. Sora couldn't keep a straight face, knowing either choice would hurt him and her. The brown-haired lady turned around to see Sora's face, her hair gently moving with the wind. The young blonde stared blankly at his sister's eyes. He saw that Aki looked really hurt, yet happy at the same time. "Sora-kun. Thank you." she uttered a small yet comfortable grin. She walked up to Sora slowly and embraced him. The young lad's eyes could no longer contain itself and overflowed with his tears. As much as he wanted to be strong, he couldn't. He wrapped his thin arms around his sister. "A-Aki-neechan, what I want is your future to be good. If I stayed with you, we would end up like mom and 'dad'. I really do think of that. But don't think of it the wrong way; I love you and that's why I want the best for you, Aki-neechan." his speech was muffled by his cries. His heart was nearly broken from all these events.

Aki let go of her brother/lover and turned her back. "Sora-kun. We really should stop seeing each other. Because if we do, none of us will be set free." as she uttered these words, Sora's eyes widened.

Okay, NOW his heart is broken.

Sora lowered his head and wiped the tears off his face. Despite those words ripping out his heart shred by shred, he had to accept or they will suffer even more in the future. Aki raised Sora's head and smiled lightly. "Do you remember the Red Thread of Fate?" she asked. Sora smiled a bit and answered.

"Yes... I remember Chapter 13 of the manga."

Aki looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"I said yes."

Aki huffed and looked up the sky. Sora held his incest-lover's hand and joined her in her sky gaze. "We did it afterwards. The red string never broke... yet here we are and our shattered relationship." he uttered, only to have a sharp slap across his face. Sora never had time to grab his cheek in pain since Aki added a kiss to the lip for insolence. The young blonde never expected a kiss but had to roll with it. He swirled his tongue around Aki's, who licked back. After both siblings let go, Aki pouted and berated him.

With that she turned around and ran away. Sora tried to give chase but tripped on a rock and landed on his face. After getting up, Aki was no longer in sight. His heart crumpled and his scrotum clenched. He let out a loud shriek of despair and cried on the ground. All of a sudden, the clouds started to darken and raindrops fell, as if to point out his suffering. He walked to the old playground with his eyes bloodshot from crying. Sora didn't bother to go back home, nor head out to eat. He has finally decided to die from slow starvation.

"It's no use anymore... ha ha."

Poor little Sora's been so heartbroken he's starting to go insane. Luckily his tears have prevented another generation of Yuno Gasai. "He he he... Goddess Fortuna is so cruel. Maybe... maybe this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe Aki-neechan and I should engage in this relationship, but still..."

The rain continued to fall. Sora didn't bother to stay in a shade. He's asking to die.

"It already happened."

Soon, an umbrella came to shield him from the rain. Sora looked up only to see a brown hair and a red scarf wrapped around from his neck up to his mouth. He had a samurai-esque hairstyle.

"Little boy what are you doing here?"

"I'm 16."

"My apologies. But really, why are you out here in a playground in the middle of a rain?" the man asked him. Sora didn't reply at him and just lowered his head as a response. The man sat on the swing next to him and mounted his large umbrella on the ground, shielding both of them from the falling raindrops. He stares at Sora with a look of concern. "I see you're trying to rain yourself to death." he guessed. The small teenager sighed and nodded. "I guess you can say that."

The mysterious man let out his hand and caught a few raindrops before splashing it to Sora's face. He wiped it off before hearing the man's sermon. "Such a young child like you willing to throw your life away. Is it because of family? Lover? Friends? Impending apocalypse that will annihilate all of mankind and the whole planet as we know it?"

"..."

"Child, may I know your name?" the man asked. Sora looked at the weird man and answered:

"... S-Sora Aoi." he muttered weakly before coughing. The man took off his scarf and wiped the boy's face. "Evan. Whoa easy there, Sora. You shouldn't be here in the first pla- Oh god... you have high fever!" Evan placed the back of his hand on Soras neck before carrying him and his umbrella. He asked Sora for directions towards the hospital.

During the trip on Evan's arms, Sora was thinking about the time he was hiding on the gym, desperately waiting for Aki to come. Luckily she did. Despite what he believed that his nee-chan will always be there for him, sadly this time wasn't such a good luck. "... Aki-neechan..." he mumbled while looking at the sky. The raindrops just fell like they always do. Out of every drop that hits his face he remembers Aki.

"Child, it looks like you're awake." Evan said.

Sora nodded in response. Soon he was looking at the door of the Aoi residence's house. Evan decided to place him down, leaving Sora to walk his way to the door. He rang the bell and decided to call his companion for a meal but as he turned around...  
Evan was gone.

"... Who was that man?" this question repeatedly rang in Sora's mind.

* * *

**AN:** Hahaha, so how was my first Aki Sora fanfic so far? Review please! Also, I dunno Sora's age so let's assume it's 16. Please tell me if you know.


End file.
